


Glaci's Jaytimweek 2021 Collection

by glaciya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (but its the joker so its fine), Alternate Universe - Space, Case Fic, Character Death, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Glove Kink, Jason kills the Joker, M/M, Meet-Cute, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: "...I feel like there’s a lesson to be learned here.”“What? That I'd have really great chemistry with Timmy if we’d met under different circumstances?” Jason is clearly joking but Tim feels himself flush anyway.--What the title says! Each chapter will have a different prompt fill for jaytimweek!1. Space2. Request + Redemption/Fall from grace3. Rooftop Rendezvous + Size Dif4. Fake Dating
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 59
Kudos: 235
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	1. Space

**Author's Note:**

> Jaytimweek is HERE! -squee-  
> Okay so I've managed to finish a few shorter fics this time around! This first chapter is pretty tame but please double-check the beginning notes of each chapter for ratings and tags <3 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

Jason’s ship is a small one compared to the ships some of his coworkers- for lack of better term- use. Slade’s for instance can’t even dock at the smaller trade planets along the main route. 

It’s a staple of a successful career in the bounty hunting business. A hunter equipped with big weapons and a bigger ship is a hunter that’s brought in or killed enough bounties to be able to afford it. 

Jason can probably afford a bigger ship than the one he has now. But that would mean he’d have to hire a larger crew and he doesn’t want anyone he doesn’t trust touching his things. Besides a smaller ship means a faster, more quiet ship. 

And a faster, more quiet ship means it is best for getting into wherever the target is hiding out and getting out with minimal confrontation. He also wouldn’t be able to land on the planet his current target is hiding on, as they’ve located him on Capitol Planet’s smallest moon.

“Can you imagine being rich enough to vacation here?” Roy says, leaning over Jason’s seat, arms draped over his shoulders as Jason tries to pilot them through the security drones orbiting the upper atmosphere. The landscape of the little moon is spread out before them. It’s beautiful. 

“We’re not rich and we’ve managed to make it here,” Jason says with a smirk. “All you need is a ship and a decent cloaking device.” 

He finds a good landing spot for them near the main resort behind a pile of large rocks that will hide his ship from the drones. They land silently, Kori and Roy flanking either side of Jason as they exit the ship, all three of them with their guns drawn.

“It really is as beautiful as they say,” Kori whispers as they trudge along the beach. “The water almost reminds me of the poison sea on Tamaran.”

“Hopefully it's not acidic like the poison sea,” Jason says. “Remember how we almost lost the ship?”

Kori laughs quietly. “Ah, yes. When Roy lost his co-pilot seat.”

“Hey,” Roy grumbles and kicks a bit of lavender sand toward Kori. “I was bleeding out and we were being chased by Tamaran flyers. It was stressful.”

“It was,” Jason soothes. “And I wouldn’t ask for anyone else to man the Outlaw’s shooters.”

Roy puffs out his chest and Kori snickers, wandering off to the side to walk where gentle waves are lapping up the sand. “It’s not acidic,” she announces after a few steps in ankle-deep water. 

“What a way to test that,” Roy mutters but soon he’s trailing along beside Kori in the shallow water. 

“We’re supposed to be working you know,” Jason says, pulling out his tracking device. A little red dot shows the target not too far from the beach they’re walking on.

“We’re working very hard,” Roy says as Kori scoops up some of the pale green water and tosses it at Jason. 

Jason shakes water from his hair and grins helplessly at his friends. He continues guiding them through the tracker in his hand until they come up to a series of docks that lead to small huts sitting just over the water several meters offshore. All the other huts are dark, seemingly vacant, save for the one hut in the center which is giving off a pale blue light from the windows. 

It’s the only sign of life Jason’s seen on this entire moon.

“I don’t like this,” Kori says as they begin walking along the dock that leads toward the lit hut. “Ra’s is the leader of an entire league of assassins. Why wouldn’t he have any guards with him?”

“Maybe he wanted some alone time?” Roy sounds doubtful. “Or he thinks he can handle himself from any threats.”

“I don’t like it either way,” Jason says. “Be careful.”

Nothing jumps out and attacks them as they make their way up to the hut. It stays silent and stays calm. It does nothing to ease Jason’s worry. “I’ll go in there alone first,” he says quietly. “You two stand guard.”

Kori and Roy nod without question, despite their worried glances his way.

The door to the hut is around the little deck surrounding the hut on the opposite side of where Jason and his team walked up. It faces the endless ocean out before them and gives a beautiful view of Capitol planet far off below the moon they’re on. 

The door is open, curtains swaying in the gentle breeze enough to give Jason tiny glimpses into the hut. Not enough to make out any details though, so Jason enters quickly and silently, safety off on the pistol in his hand. 

He takes in the room in a quick glance. The large bed in the center of the room is empty, silk sheets pulled up and flat. There are small candles giving off blue flames placed at each of the windows which must have been the light Jason saw earlier. 

There’s a laptop set up on the desk with what looks to be Jason’s profile pulled up on the main screen. A little screen to the side shows a tracking dot blinking on a radar. After a moment Jason realizes that the dot is placed around where Jason landed his ship. Jason swallows thickly. 

“Hello,” comes a soft voice to Jason’s left. 

Jason whips around, gun first, to find a small tub sitting in the corner of the room, conveniently in the one area of the room that’s shrouded in shadow. The man that sits in it looks nothing like the man on the bounty commission Jason took.

Rather than the middle-aged tall man with salt and pepper hair and vicious green eyes, the man in the tub looks to be about Jason’s age. His hair is black and frames his face gently, the tips of it wet and sticking to his cheeks and neck. His eyes are pale blue, with a curious look in them as he gives Jason a once-over. 

“You’re a lot prettier than Ra’s,” Jason says, keeping his gun aimed at the man’s face. 

“And you’re a lot larger in person than you look in photos,” he replies. One of his arms is draped over the edge over the edge of the tub, fingers curled around a glass with shiny red liquid in it. 

“Is this a trap?”

“I’d prefer to look at it as an opportunity.”

“For…?”

“Both of us,” the man grins at him beautifully. “My name is Timothy Drake, but my friends call me Tim.” 

Jason narrows his eyes. “We’re not friends, _ Timothy. _ ”

“Not yet,” Timothy says and gives him an aborted blink. Jason’s taken aback for the moment it takes him to realize he was trying to wink at Jason and didn’t quite manage to only close one eye. He curses silently at himself when it endears Tim to him slightly. 

“If this is a trap, I’ll kill you,” Jason warns before he lowers his gun. Safety off but resting at his side. He waits for Tim to give him a nod before he says, “Tell me about this opportunity.”

Tim raises from the tub, showing off his naked chest and the thin red trunks he’s wearing. He also has a small dagger in the hand he had hidden underneath the water. It’s not pointed at him so Jason doesn’t call him on it, but he does keep a safe distance as Tim walks over to the laptop, still dripping as he begins typing away at the keyboard.

“The bounty commission you received on Ra’s is false,” he says, pulling up a copy of Ra’s warrant on his computer over Jason’s profile. 

Jason gives it another look even though he’d already memorized it when it was sent to him. “How do you know that?”

“Because I’m the one that made it and sent it to you,” Tim says, shooting him a little grin. 

“Bullshit,” Jason says. “It’s got the board certification on it. It was sent through a secure channel.”

“Not that secure,” Tim mutters. “Look.”

He pulls up another tab and it takes Jason only moments to realize that what Tim’s showing him is the bounty site. He watches in mute horror as with a few clicks Tim creates an entirely new bounty, one for Jason Peter Todd. 

“You’re a commissioner?” he says, looking at the man beside him in a new light. 

A burst of laughter shoots out of Tim like he’s surprised at the question as he shakes his head.

Jason frowns. “Then who are you?”

“I’m Ra’s’ fiance.”

\--

Kori and Roy are both understandably wary of the new crew member that Jason allows aboard their ship. They stay silent the entire way from the hut to their ship, both of them shooting Tim curious and distrustful glances. Once they’re all inside the ship and not out in the open, Kori and Roy let their questions be known. 

“He’s very pretty,” Kori says, tossing an arm over Tim’s shoulder and pulling him to her side. Tim’s small compared to Jason, so standing next to Kori, who is taller than Jason, he looks  _ tiny _ . “Is that how you got our Jason to take you in, hmm?”

Tim, in a display completely different from the confidence he showed in the hut with Jason, blushes and looks down toward his shoes. “I didn’t…”

“He’s good,” Jason insists. “He was able to get into the bounty commissioners site to make a fake bounty for Ra’s and hack into our channels to send it to us. Those are two of the most secure channels I know of.” 

“Really?” Roy says, clearly impressed. He does a slow walk around Tim and Kori. “If you’re that skilled what do you need from us?” he asks when he circles back around to face Tim. 

Tim shrugs, still seeming a little awkward with all the attention. “Hacking into things and killing someone are both entirely different fields, I think.”

Kori eyes Jason. “We’re bounty hunters, not hired assassins,” she says. “Why would we go after Ra’s if there’s no real bounty for him?”

“We’ve made exceptions before,” Jason says, maintaining eye contact. 

“Is Ra’s worth the exception?” she asks him.

“I’d say so,” Tim speaks up. He shrugs out from under Kori’s arm and moves away from her, all of them forming a circular shape now instead of surrounding Tim. “He kidnaps citizens from numerous planets and trains them in either fighting or pleasure before selling them off to the highest bidder. He also has five planets under his ruling and with each day he gets closer to adding more. He’ll take over an entire portion of the galaxy if no one stops him.”

“And how do you know this, little hacker?” Roy crosses his arms but Jason can tell he’s already interested. 

“When I was sixteen, he coerced my parents into arranging a marriage for us on my twenty-first birthday. He’d spare my family’s small planet in return for them giving Ra’s their only heir,” Tim says. “Our wedding is planned a cycle from now on Capitol planet during the eclipse crest. He’ll keep his word about marrying me, but I know as soon as he has me he’ll go after my parents. Our planet is small but its resources are too valuable for him to leave it be.” 

Tim looks at Jason then, expression grim and determined. “Ever since my parents told me I was to be his I’ve been looking for any way to get out of it. The skills I’ve learned helped me get pretty far, but I knew eventually I’d need help. That’s when I found you.”

Jason knows then he’ll help Tim. He’s lost his childhood to people more powerful than him that were more than eager to take advantage of an orphan trying to survive on Capitol streets. Still, “Say we do help you. What’s in it for us?”

“Wealth and fame,” Tim says, with a little smile. “Isn’t that what all bounty hunters want?”

“Wealth is good. But killing someone without a bounty of their head would only bring bounties on all of our heads,” Kori says. “I want to help you, but not enough to risk my family over it.”

“I wouldn’t want you to risk your family over this. I faked the bounty on Ra’s to send to you so I could meet up with you first, but I’ve also been anonymously feeding bounty commissioners information on Ra’s that will incriminate him. A bounty will be placed on Ra’s soon enough and when that time comes, the outlaws will get first dibs and a hacker to help them sneak into their base.”

“I’m assuming you’ll want part of the cut?” Jason asks.

“I don’t want any money from Ra’s, I just want him gone but…,” Tim hesitates, biting his lip. “I’d like a fair share of the bounty rewards from future targets, even with what you split between the rest of the crew.”

“Future targets?” Roy asks, surprise apparent. “You mean you want to join us?”

“It always seemed like an adventurous life,” Tim says. “And I have it on good authority that you all might need yourself a hacker.”

Jason looks at Kori and waits for her nod, then looks to Roy and waits for his shrug before he turns back to Tim. “Alright, Tim. We’ll call this a trial run. If it goes well and you don’t do anything stupid or get yourself killed, you can start calling yourself an Outlaw.”

When he holds out his arm Tim takes it, grasp firmer than Jason was expecting. "It’ll go well. I’m sure of it.”


	2. request + redemption/fall from grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason kills the Joker and the batkids hide a body :D
> 
> TW: off screen character death (Joker's), nongraphic descriptions of a corpse (Joker's) and a few interactions with it in order to transport it. Jason feels guilty about going behind Bruce's back and involving other people but he's very unapologetic about killing him lol.

Jason comes back to himself when he feels light drops of water dripping onto his face. He blinks several times before he can process that he’s staring through a hole in the abandoned warehouse roof, blinking up at Gotham’s cloudy night stay. 

It’s raining. 

It feels nice and cool against his face. It takes him a moment to remember why his helm is off when he can so clearly feel the weight of his armor and gear protecting the rest of his body. Then he remembers wanting Joker to see who it was that killed him. 

And then there’s this _oh_ moment that pulses through him as he remembers his entire night leading up to this. 

He rolls his head to look at the chair sitting in the center of the warehouse. Slumped, but still tied tightly to the chair is Joker. His eyes are glassy and staring off vaguely toward the warehouse floor. He’d been frowning during his last moments, disappointed Jason thinks, that it wasn’t Batman that had finished him off after all. He’s frowning still, his last expression frozen on his face permanently. 

Jason had done that. He’d taken Joker’s joy. 

He laughs, loud and long enough that his stomach begins to cramp up before he settles, throwing his arm over his eyes and taking a minute to breathe and enjoy the rain. 

Then it’s back to business. He cleans up the minimal mess he’d made and makes use of the body bag he brought with him before he opens up his comms and connects his line to Barbara’s. 

“I have gang activity near the docks, Penguin’s goons I think, could use some backup.”

“Copy. Red Robin is in the area, I’ll send him your location.” Her voice is calm and professional, giving nothing away through their comm line. 

“Thanks, O.” He hopes she understands that he means it. 

Tim arrives three minutes later in Redbird, cloaked of course, no longer the bright blaring red it normally is, instead a sleek shade of black. He hops out of the car, greeting Jason with a nod before leaning around to peer into the darkness of the warehouse. 

“Is it done?” he asks.

“Part of it. We still need to…” He waves a hand toward Tim’s car. 

“Right! Right, I’ll just pop the trunk here and we’ll get to it.” Tim fumbles with the keys and nearly drops them before he manages to press a button on the key fob. 

The car alarms blares loudly, making them both jump. It sounds off twice before Tim manages to shut it up. “Shit, sorry! Sorry,” Tim says, finally pressing the correct button to open the trunk for them.

“It’s fine,” Jason soothes, despite the fact that his pulse is skyrocketing and he’s glancing around every corner and rooftop to see if they have any eyes on them. “No one thinks twice about random loud noises in Gotham,” he says in order to comfort them both. 

“You’re right. Sorry,” Tim shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “We don’t have too much time before B finishes up in Blüdhaven and heads back here. We should hurry.”

“Alright, but Tim-” He waits until Tim looks up from his keys and gives him his full attention before he continues. “You don’t have to do this, you know. I can take the car and pick you up after. You don’t have to be involved anymore than you already are.”

Instead of looking relieved, Tim frowns at him. “I’m not leaving you to do this alone.”

“Are you sure? This isn’t something we can ever let Bruce know about.”

“I’m sure,” Tim says. “Besides who knows how many secrets B has from us?”

“Probably none that involve murder,” Jason mutters, feeling a brief pang of guilt and immediately becoming frustrated with himself. 

Tim reaches out and grabs his hand. “Hey, are you alright?”

“About Joker being dead? Hell yeah,” Jason says, smiling briefly at the thought of it. “It feels a little shitty to bring you and Barbara and Dick in on it though.”

“You didn’t force anyone,” Tim says. “He needed to be stopped. We all knew that.”

“Bruce is never going to stop looking for him.”

“If we finish this in time, he’ll never find him,” Tim says with a grim smile. 

With Dick keeping Bruce distracted in Blüdhaven, Harley keeping the crematorium guards occupied with her feminine wiles (her words), Barbara helping erase any digital evidence they might leave behind, and Tim helping him transport Joker’s body from the warehouse to the cremation chamber, things go relatively smoothly. The only other moment of panic they have is when the body bag doesn’t quite fit into Tim’s trunk the first time around and the lid pops right back up. 

Jason and Tim gape at each other for a moment before Tim visibly steels himself and presses his hand into the trunk. Jason hears the sound of the body bag rustling before Tim tries closing the truck again, this time successfully. He grimaces at Jason as he wipes invisible germs off his hand on his pants and Jason maybe laughs a little louder than necessary. 

Regardless of the few fumbles getting the Joker into Tim’s car, the rest of the plan goes by smoothly, and by sunrise, he’s sharing gas station burritos and candy bars with Tim, watching the sky turn lighter and lighter as a new day starts. 

“You sure you’re gonna be alright?” Tim asks him right before they part ways. 

“Yeah,” Jason says, and means it. “Thanks for tonight Timmy, I owe you one.”

“Thank you,” Tim says, surprising him and surprising him further when he leans in and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth. “You did something the rest of us weren’t able to do.”

He leaves Jason there by himself on the rooftop with a lighter heart and a burning patch of skin on his cheek where Tim’s lips had brushed against him.


	3. Rooftop Rendezvous/Size Diff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your lovely comments so far <3 I promise I'll get back to them once my schedule chills out a bit!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: not-quite-friends w/benefits + glove kink + misunderstandings + light angst + non-penetrative sex + pls just help these two men they are so stupid and in love

It’s in the absence of them that Tim realizes they’re something to be missed. 

It’s a cloudless night that shows off the full moon, big and bright, lighting Gotham with its silvery glow. Tim thinks it could be a nice night for a romantic stroll with a significant other to enjoy the rarity of a nice calm Gotham night, if he had one. What he does have is Jason and the privacy the roof of Wayne Enterprises provides them with. 

He’s on his knees, dress pants loose around his hips from where Jason had tugged at them earlier when they first met tonight and accidentally-or so he claimed- popped the button right off. Tim wasn’t irritated enough to complain then and isn’t going to now, loosening his tie and swinging it over his shoulder and out of the way as Jason’s hands come down to unbutton his own pants. 

Tim notices it then. Jason’s hands and the strangeness of seeing them bare. They’re large, callused, and scattered with little scars that look like they came from numerous injuries throughout the years. 

“Your gloves,” Tim blurts when he realizes why it’s so strange to see Jason’s hands unguarded. 

“What?” Jason’s voice is rough and when Tim glances away from his hands he’s blinking away a dazed expression. Tim winces. Probably not the right time to be pointing out Jason’s fashion choices when he’s about to put his dick in his mouth. 

Still, he persists. “You’re not wearing your gloves tonight.”

“Oh,” Jason’s voice is quiet, wary. They don’t usually talk very much during these meetings. “Had a date with Firefly the other night. He tried to leave without paying the bill.”

Tim chuckles. “He broke out of Arkham again?”

“They really need to up the security in that place.” 

Tim frowns. He spotted dark bags under Jason’s eyes when he took off his helm earlier but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time and he feels guilty about it now. “I take it you won that fight?”

“Yeah.” Jason sighs. “Not before he did a number to my gloves and my jacket though.”

Tim hadn’t even noticed the jacket was missing. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah?” Jason says, shooting a bemused look down at him. 

“Right.” Tim clears his throat. Enough of that then. 

Jason’s pants are already unbuttoned, so Tim pulls down the zipper and fishes Jason’s cock out of them. He’s half-hard already, as he always is when they get to this point. During his more wistful nights, Tim wonders if it has anything to do with him. The more logical part of Tim knows that it's less to do with Tim and more to do with what he’s about to do.

He’s growing thicker and firmer still in Tim’s hand and Tim wants to feel it. He leans forward and draws Jason into his mouth with a gentle suck. He manages to take Jason to the hilt while he’s still partially soft, holding him there and sucking softly as Jason grows heavier on his tongue. Jason makes a low, pleased noise and Tim would smile at the sound if his mouth weren’t so full.

He hums instead and pulls back, opening his jaw wider to accommodate Jason as he grows fully hard. He licks at the head of Jason’s cock, tasting the salty precum before he takes Jason deeper into his mouth again. It’s not as easy now, but Tim’s always liked a challenge. He beats a lot of challenges with the mind-over-matter motto and taking Jason past his gag reflex is no different. 

Jason whispers something that Tim can’t make out over the sound of blood rushing to his ears as he takes Jason to the hilt again, nose brushing against his pubes. He stays there until his eyes start to water before pulling back and sucking in a sharp breath through his nose. 

He jumps when he feels Jason’s fingers brush against his cheek. He always touches Tim’s face or hair at some point, though he’s not sure why it’s throwing him off this time. He blinks up at Jason and feels his face heat when he finds Jason already looking at him, that dazed expression back. 

Tim breaks eye contact and sucks Jason down again, making a rhythm out of taking Jason down his throat and swallowing around him until he needs to breathe before drawing back. He’s hyper-aware of the duel weight of Jason’s gaze and his hand on Tim’s face. 

It’s when Jason moves his hand to cup Tim’s entire jaw and cheek, thumb tracing soft circles under his eye that Tim realizes it feels different this time because Jason isn’t wearing his gloves. He shudders at the revelation and makes a high noise dangerously close to a whine when he feels Jason’s nails scraping at the back of his neck. 

He takes Jason back down his throat fast enough that he chokes on him a bit. 

“Woah, you don’t have to do that,” Jason says, voice soft and breathless, but he’s twitching and leaking in Tim’s mouth so he knows he liked it. 

He’d have to pull away to answer Jason verbally and he doesn’t trust himself not to make any more of those noises so he blinks up at Jason instead, breathing deep and even through his nose. 

Jason grins and Tim nearly chokes again at the sight of it. Jason’s smiles are rare and devastating. 

Jason’s other hand comes to cup the other side of Tim’s face and that’s equally as devastating. He’s trapped between the searing heat of Jason’s palms and the heavy weight of him in his mouth as Jason takes over, thrusts quick but controlled, never going deep enough to choke Tim. 

It’s when his thumbs trace across where Tim’s lips are wet and spread around him that Tim loses it, moans too loud to be muffled as he comes untouched in his pants. 

“Did you just-? Fuck fuck _Tim_ ,” Jason groans and stills, cock throbbing against Tim’s tongue as he spills down his throat. 

\---

Tim goes glove shopping for Jason the first chance he gets. Between Gotham’s frigid winters and having several villains with frost-based powers, it isn’t that hard to find a pair. But since he’s already out shopping, Tim figures he might as well make the most of it. 

He buys several pairs, some of them more for looks than use but he figures the more options Jason has the less likely it is he’ll meet Tim without them and ruin Tim all over again. 

If the cashier is phased by the number of gloves he purchases they don’t show it. They do say, “Those are a size too big if you’re buying them for yourself.”

“Oh, they’re not for me. They’re for...uh,” Tim trails off, flushing and unsure how to describe his relationship with Jason. 

“I’m sure they’ll be appreciated.” The cashier gives a little knowing smile. “And extra large, hmm? Lucky you.”

Tim’s face flames and he barely manages to stammer his way through the rest of the transaction before he’s running out of the store.

\--

The next time he sees Jason is after a patrol. It’s been a boring night and Tim is filled with restless energy from it. He supposes Jason might be feeling a little of that too because he finds Jason at their spot on the roof of a Wayne Enterprises skyscraper. 

He’s looking toward the slowly brightening sky, helm off and wearing a brand new jacket and a pair of fresh gloves. Tim nearly botches his landing when he sees them, the satchel he’s been carrying on his belt suddenly a much heavier weight. He catches himself with a half-stumbled step. It catches Jason’s attention. 

“You alright there, Red?” Jason asks, frowning.

“Yeah, I just…” He trails off, hesitating. “I have something for you.”

“What is it?” Jason is all at once uncertain and wary. It makes an ache in Tim rise over his own uncertainty. 

“It’s nothing bad,” he hurries to say. He grabs the satchel from off his belt and holds it out in front of him. “You had lost your gloves the last time I saw you.”

“I had a backup pair.” Jason waggles his fingers and Tim’s traitorous mind brings up the memory of Jason’s palm resting against his cheek. 

“Now you have more.” Tim tosses the pouch and watches, tense like he’s preparing for a fight as Jason catches it one-handed and opens it.

Two pairs of gloves fall out. Tim had bought more, but he figured maybe giving them all to Jason at once would be too weird. He starts with two of the nicer pairs of gloves though. One of them is a well-insulated, black leather that’s nice quality but boring compared to the second one in the bag. 

“I modded them a little bit,” Tim says when he sees Jason eyeing the bulky, fingerless red gloves. When Jason encourages him with an eyebrow raised in obvious interest Tim adds, “The knuckles and palms of them have small patches of kevlar on them for extra protection. If you tap knuckle pads on the left glove twice, the palm of it becomes a taser. And on the right-”

Jason cuts him off with a delighted noise when he eagerly taps one of the knuckle pads on the right hand glove and sharp blades slide out of them, nearly slicing his fingers. 

“They’re also fireproof,” Tim adds. “They’ll help you if you ever run into Firefly again.”

Jason’s expression of delight fades away into something more guarded. “What do you need?”

Tim flounders a moment in surprised silence, not expecting that reaction. “What do you mean?”

“These mods must have taken a decent chunk of your time,” Jason says waggling the red fingerless gloves at him. He drops them back into the satchel and pulls the black leather gloves back out. “And these cost more than I’d spend on anything that’s not a lethal weapon.” 

“So?”

“So what do you want in return?”

“I...Nothing?” Tim says. “You said yours were burned off last time and I wanted to help.”

“Why?” Jason narrows his eyes when Tim just shrugs wordlessly. 

His gaze is sharp enough that Tim feels himself start to flush and he regrets pulling his cowl down before he grappled up the roof. He knows Jason won’t miss his cheeks and neck growing red patches. 

When Jason abruptly smiles at him it does nothing to ease Tim’s worry. “You missed them,” he says and Tim balks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tim stammers, thrown into a panic because somehow, Jason’s figured him out. He knows. “I was trying to be nice.”

“Yeah you’re so selfless aren’t you,” Jason says dangerously sweet. He uses his teeth to tug his own gloves off and tosses them carelessly on the roof as he comes closer to Tim.

“Oh god,” Tim covers his face with his hands, dropping the clueless act but trying to hide from the truth of it all still. He should have known Jason was too smart for it. Even with his eyes closed, he can still tell when Jason’s moved into his space. He jerks when he feels the brush of leather against his cheek, recognizing the feel of the more expensive black gloves. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” Jason says. He steps back from him and the touch of leather against his cheek falls away. Tim opens his eyes to find Jason putting the gloves on, pulling the material tight over his fingers and wrist. “You know I brought something for you too,” he says when he catches Tim staring.

“What is it?” Tim asks, curious at the sudden change in Jason’s attitude. When Jason called him on it he expected more questions, maybe even laughter if Jason was in a particularly bad mood, but instead, he seems friendly, almost excited. Tim can’t predict him at all. 

When Jason tosses something at him he catches it on instinct and then nearly drops it immediately when he reads the writing on the bottle. “I feel like this is a gift for both of us.”

“And the gloves weren’t?”

Tim flushes and shuts up. If Jason knows about Tim’s helpless little crush on him and isn’t telling him to fuck off then he’s not going to question it. He closes the distance Jason had placed between them, sliding back into Jason’s space and slinging his arms around Jason’s shoulders. When Jason places his hands around Tim’s waist, pulling him even closer still, Tim goes with it, lifting on his tiptoes so he can reach Jason’s lips. 

It’s their first kiss despite how many times they’ve met up like this. Jason’s lips are soft, warm against Tim’s for the few short seconds they’re touching. Tim resists the temptation to deepen the kiss and pulls back on his own, wanting to check in. “Okay?”

Jason blinks down at him, pupils blown. “Okay,” he repeats quietly and then he surges forward before Tim has a chance to react, placing a hand on each of Tim’s thighs and _lifting_ him up in the air. 

Tim makes an embarrassingly high-pitched noise as Jason tugs Tim’s legs around his waist and drops the lube altogether to clutch at Jason’s shoulders for purchase. Jason cuts off the noise with his mouth, pressing eagerly and insistently against Tim. 

He feels almost as if Jason’s been holding back, waiting for permission to kiss Tim. Though Tim can’t judge, he’s kissing back just as intense and slipping his tongue into Jason’s mouth at the first opportunity. He’s been holding back too. 

“I wanna blow you,” he says, breathless when they part.

Jason growls and bites his lip before sitting Tim back down on his feet. “No,” he says and laughs not unkindly when Tim shoots him a surprised look. “We don’t want to waste the gifts we brought each other tonight, do we?” He cups Tim’s face and gently rubs his thumb against Tim’s lips. The leather feels exceptionally cool against Tim’s lips, still heated from Jason’s kisses. 

“No,” Tim agrees. 

They help each other strip in hurried movements, both of them very familiar with exactly where to press and tug on the other’s uniform to strip them without setting off any of the defense mechanisms. Tim snatches the lube from where he dropped it as Jason picks him up again and pulls him onto his lap as he sinks down to sit on the concrete roof. 

It takes them longer than it should have because they keep getting distracted kissing each other. Jason’s gloves stay on, Tim forgot them and at first thinks Jason did too until Jason begins tracing gentle patterns up and down Tim’s thighs, teasing the cool leather against where Tim’s aching for it without giving him any relief. 

Tim retaliates by kissing Jason harder, burying his fingers into Jason’s hair so he can’t get away and tilting his head to just the right angle for a deeper kiss. He grinds himself against Jason’s stomach and feels Jason, fully hard and hot press into the crease of his thigh. The kiss pauses long enough for them to groan into each other's mouths. Tim tries to continue kissing and freezes when Jason pulls away from him, a soft sad sound escaping him without his permission. 

Jason shushes him with a quick peck and takes the lube from Tim, raising an eyebrow at him in question. No longer sad and eager now Tim nods, rising to his knees and spreading his legs to give Jason access. 

He jolts when he feels the gloves still on Jason’s hand as Jason grabs a fistful of each cheek and squeezes hard enough to sting before spreading them wide. He shivers at the cool air he feels on his newly exposed skin and Jason’s teasing fingers moving against his skin, inching closer to his rim. 

“Your gloves-” he says, breath hitching when one of Jason’s fingers presses gently against his hole. 

“I know, I’ve got you,” Jason’s voice is low and he gives another soft, teasing pressure before he pulls away and Tim hears the sound of him opening the bottle of lube he brought with him. 

And that isn’t what Tim meant at all when he brought Jason the gloves but the realization of what Jason is planning sends a wave of searing hot want pulsing through him with enough force that he finds his upper body slumping against Jason while his lower back and hips arch back toward Jason’s hands when they come back to him, sticky and wet with lube. 

He’ll clear things up with Jason later, right now he’s too busy trying to bury his moans into Jason’s neck and hold still while Jason fingers him open. It’s a strange sensation, the leather doesn’t warm up with friction like Jason’s fingers would but they slide into him easier. It also adds another layer of thickness to Jason’s already thick fingers. He’s got two inside Tim and he already feels like he’s being properly fucked. 

Does lube wash out of leather? Tim wonders briefly, concerned. He doesn’t want Jason’s new gloves to get ruined. But it would be a good excuse to give Jason another one of the many pairs of gloves he bought for him.

His train of thought crumbles and shatters into nothing when Jason finds his prostate with a mean thrust of his fingers. His noise must be loud because Jason shushes him gently, though he must not want Tim to stop too bad because he doesn’t stop seeking out Tim’s prostate every time his fingers slide back into him.

In order to regain some trace of his sanity back, Tim focuses on bringing Jason as much pleasure as he’s giving to Tim. He trails biting kisses up his neck, leaving marks in his wake. He sucks sharp enough into the thick muscles along the side of Jason’s neck that Jason makes a noise of his own, low and wanting. 

Tim pulls back to catch Jason peering down at him with half-lidded eyes. His lips are parted and his cheeks are showing off a pretty blush that runs across his cheeks and on his ears. Tim kisses him again because he can and because he knows Jason likes it just as much as him. 

When Jason goes for more lube Tim holds his hand out for some too, knowing he’s not going to last much longer and wanting to give Jason some relief as well. Jason obliges, giving Tim a soft sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth before he gives Tim the bottle. 

“Come here,” he says, surprising Tim when he presses Tim flush against him. 

“Wh- _ah_ ,” Tim says, cutting himself off when his cock slides against Jason’s. Message received, he pours some lube on them, watching in fascination as Jason’s cock twitches almost eagerly as the liquid slides down his length.

Abandoning the bottle somewhere on the rooftop beside them, Tim wraps a hand around them both, or tries to. With just one of them it wouldn’t be so much of an issue, but up against the girth of both of their cocks Tim’s hand looks small. Jason beats him to fixing the issue, sliding his hand on the opposite side of Tim’s. 

His hand is big enough that he can even cover some of Tim’s hand. It’s a fucking hot image, one Tim’s not going to forget for the rest of his life if his lucky. He can only stare in awe as Jason starts to move, moving Tim’s hand with him as he jerks them both off. 

The dual sensations of the smooth glide of leather on one side and the callused friction on the other have Tim moaning again though this time Jason doesn’t shush him, too busy moaning himself. Both of their heads are leaking, thin strands of shiny precum dripping down onto their hands, adding to the already filthy slick sounds they are making. 

At some point Jason must have slid his fingers back into Tim, three now, though Tim was too distracted to notice when it happened he quickly becomes aware of the satisfying full sensation and the now insistent pressure against his prostate. He’s not going to last much longer.

Tearing his gaze away from their hands, Tim moves in for another kiss. Jason meets him halfway without hesitation as if he had been simply waiting for Tim to make the first move. It’s that thought that does Tim in, and he’s coming at the slightest touch of their lips. 

His blood is roaring in his ears and his mind is blissfully blank but he knows when Jason joins him, feeling sharp teeth against his lips and the shuddering of Jason’s body against his. He slumps forward against Jason’s chest, sighing and feeling more satisfied now than their usual meetups leave him for some reason. 

Distantly he feels Jason shuffling around, pulling his fingers out of him gently and seeing both his gloves land on the roof beside the lube before Jason’s hands returned to him, his touch light enough like he doesn’t want Tim to notice as he traces patterns up and down his thighs and hips. 

This is the real reason Tim had bought the gloves. This intimacy, so close to what Tim wants but knows he doesn’t have, ruins him. It makes him ache, somewhere deep and lonely inside. Makes him feel stupid and hopeless and very much in love with Jason, who is holding him so sweetly now that Tim feels his eyes start to water. He blinks rapidly before any tears fall and Jason notices. 

“I have more gloves at my penthouse,” he confesses, still struck stupid by his recent orgasm and Jason’s soft touches. 

Jason hums out a sleepy sound. “Yeah?”

“I could show you if you like.”

Jason snorts. “I think you have a problem,” he says, clearly amused by it. 

“I know,” Tim agrees although he knows they’re talking about two entirely different things. “Will you come?” he asks, lifting his head to find Jason looking at him already. He realizes in that moment that Jason’s always looking back at him when Tim looks. Unguarded and open, like he wouldn’t want his attention focused anywhere else. Tim tucks the thought away in a hurry, already messed up enough for one night. 

“We should get some food on our way,” Jason says, giving him a smile. “Make it a proper date.”


	4. Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended up only doing 4 chapters instead of the 5 I really wanted to but! I'm keeping the fic I was going to do in my wip folder. It was Jason and Tim going undercover to a bdsm club and Jason realizing he *really* likes subbing so if anyone is interested in that it will come out one of these days :D 
> 
> Anyway I had a lot of fun writing for jaytimweek2021 and I hope you all enjoyed all the art and fics that came out of it <3 <3 <3 
> 
> This fic today is for the fake dating prompt and while it can be read as a stand alone part one can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161700/chapters/60055885)

_ All grown up and….in love???  _

_ As an heir to not one but two modern-day empires, Timothy-Drake Wayne has been in our sights since his school days. We all remember fondly when the young trendsetter brought back skateboarding, don’t we? _

Tim snorts at that. He didn’t bring back skateboarding, it was already a thing. His skateboarding phase had just happened to coincide with the fall his parents discovered a new architectural sight and were the talk of Gotham. But at least they mentioned skateboarding and not his fashion sense which ranged from spectacularly horrible to horribly spectacular during his school days. Stephanie would probably argue it still does. 

He shakes his head and continues on.

_ It appears these days Timothy has more grown-up interests. On Saturday, Tim was spotted in several different popular spots for tourists visiting Gotham, traveling around with a mysterious companion in what became quickly clear through several displays of PDA was in fact, a date.  _

A photo of Tim and Jason kissing in front of Gotham Museum of Art is displayed right underneath that, zoomed in and enhanced. Tim’s fingers are tangled in Jason’s hair and Jason’s hands are splayed across Tim’s hips and lower back, dangerously close to his ass. Tim loosens his tie, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. 

_ Theorists say that the mystery man must be from out of town and Timothy was kind enough to show him around during this date. This clearly wasn’t a first date though because it ended with a proposal at a hotdog stand in Gotham state park.  _

_ It’s hard to tell who was more surprised; the onlookers, Tim, or even the stranger himself. One has to think the proposal wasn’t given too much thought when a straw wrapper was used _ . 

The next several photos show off the proposal in question. Shots of Jason kneeling with Tim standing over him, covering his mouth with one hand and offering his other to Jason so he can tie the straw wrapper around his finger. They are both looking at each other with so much love and happiness in their eyes that it makes Tim’s throat tight. 

He’s never looked at anyone like that before. He’s never been looked at like that before. 

The article continues on into an interview with the owner of the hotdog stand that Tim has no interest in reading, though he does hope the publicity helped his business. 

“Is it that bad?” Jason, who up until now has been quiet, letting Tim read through the article at his own pace. He wonders if his expression gave something away. 

“We made frontline news,” he says needlessly. “Or I guess I should say Ivy’s plant clones of us did. I think it’s safe to say we’ll be in the spotlight until the water supply gets poisoned again or there’s another breakout at the asylum.” 

Jason sighs, slumping back in his chair. “We could tell them the truth. It wouldn’t be that crazy for them to believe that Ivy cloned us.”

“But then it would raise the question as to what Tim was doing getting close enough to Ivy that she could clone him,” Bruce says, standing behind Jason. 

“Jeez,” Jason jumps. “Warn a guy, would ya?” 

Tim laughs even though he jumped too. He’d been so preoccupied with reading the article he’d forgotten that Bruce had also come to Tim’s penthouse to help them figure out what they were going to do about most of Gotham thinking that Jason and Tim were engaged.

“What do you think we should do?” Tim asks, knowing Bruce he came up with a plan about three seconds after they told him what happened. 

“You could go through with it. It’d be a good way to reintroduce Jason to the family in the public eye and act as cover for whenever we all need to meet up out of costume.”

Tim drops the article. “You can’t be serious.”

“He isn’t,” Jason says with an eye roll. “He’s fucking with us. Look at him, he’s laughing at us.”

“I’m not laughing,” Bruce says in monotone.

“You’re smirking and for you, that’s basically the same thing.”

“Bruce,” Tim groans. Now that Jason’s pointed it out he can see the tiny uptick on the right side of Bruce’s mouth, showing his humor. “This isn’t funny.”

“I remember telling you two to wait for backup before engaging Poison Ivy and both of you ignored that order, I feel like there’s a lesson to be learned here.”

“What? That I have really great chemistry with Timmy if we’d met under different circumstances?” Jason’s is clearly joking but Tim feels himself flush anyway.

“It’s not a terrible idea,” Tim says and upon receiving two sharp looks hurries to add, “Not marriage. Just pretend to be engaged for a while and then plan a public breakup? That way we wouldn’t have to explain the whole clone thing.”

Bruce nods, looking thoughtful. “It wouldn’t be that much different than going undercover. You two are both good at undercover missions.”

“An undercover mission where we’d have to hold hands and act like a happy couple?” Jason asks, shooting a doubtful look at Tim.

“It’s an option.” Bruce checks his watch. “I should go. I left Dick and Damian to round up the rest of the clones and Babs is running tests on the plants that made them. I want to be there for backup if something goes wrong.”

“We could help,” Tim says, standing up.

Bruce waves him off. “Stay here and figure out what you and Jason are going to do. Come to the cave when you’ve got a plan.” He heads for the door, leaving Tim standing awkwardly and Jason looking after him on the chair. 

“So you wanna date me, Timmy?” Jason says into the silence that Bruce leaves behind. His tone is light and teasing.

Tim turns to him. “Do you have a better idea?”

Jason bites his lip, thinking it over for a moment. “No,” he finally sighs. He slumps deeper into Tim’s favorite chair, exposing his throat as he tilts his head back. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly and rubs his temples as if he’s trying to fight off an oncoming headache. 

“Hey, it could be fun,” Tim says, trying to smile despite the circumstances. He’s probably as anxious as Jason is about their situation, maybe more because he knows he won’t have to fake being into Jason very much at all. But seeing Jason being stressed activated his need to fix and soothe. “We could place bets for how long it takes to see Bruce break at seeing us madly in love.”

“Or Dickie,” Jason says, lifting his head to look at Tim. “Actually, no he’d lean into it. He can be a vicious shit when he wants to be.”

Tim nods. That could work for or against them, depending on whether or not either of them had done anything to warrant Dick’s ire recently. Tim’s seen him hold a scary amount of mischief behind friendly blue eyes and pretty smiles. “I doubt Barbara will be phased by any of this.”

“Nah, she’s got better things to worry about,” Jason says. He grins suddenly. “The brat is going to lose it.”

“See? It’s not all bad,” Tim laughs. He’s past holding a grudge for the way Damian acted when he was younger, but it’s still not hard to enjoy messing with him and his quick temper at any given opportunity. 

“Yeah, everything other than the press being in our business.” Jason falls somber again. “Our clones we’re really in love, weren’t they?”

“Seemed that way,” Tim says, thinking about the pictures. “It was pretty immediate too.”

“How are we going to fake that?” Jason asks, sounding a bit desperate. “We don’t even…”

He doesn’t finish. He doesn’t need to. Their relationship is better than it used to be, but Tim hesitates at saying they’re friends. The word doesn’t feel right when he thinks it to describe what Jason is to him. The way their clones acted toward each other had been so soft, from the looks in their eyes to the way they couldn’t seem to take their hands off each other. The only times him and Jason have actually touched each other has been in the battle of a fight. 

“We should practice,” Tim says.

“Practice what?”

“Being like them. Lovey-dovey.” His hands wave around in a jazz-hands sort of motion when he says lovey dovey. He’s not sure why. 

“...Now?”

“If you want.” Tim shrugs. “I feel like we should before we do it in front of an audience. Make it more believable.” 

“Oh. Okay.”

“We don’t have to.”

“No, no it’s a good idea.” Jason stands and walks over to stand about a foot away from him and does nothing else.They stare at each other for a bit. Jason swallows and then has to clear his throat. Tim  _ laughs _ and it seems to startle Jason into taking a step back. “What,” he mutters, offended and looking at something in the corner of the room. 

“Nothing. Here let’s-” Before he can second guess himself any further, Tim flings his arms around Jason and hugs him like he’d hug any of his friends. 

It surprises him how quick Jason is to hug him back. He expected reluctance and maybe even in the back of his mind, to be shoved back, but they’re hugging like they’ve been hugging for years. Jason’s arms squeeze with just the right amount of pressure and it’s easier than Tim expected to relax into it and rest his forehead against Jason’s shoulder. 

It’s minutes before Jason huffs a breath that tickles Tim’s ear and sounds a little like laughter. “Well this isn’t so hard.”

Tim pulls back enough to look up at Jason. “Yeah. This and holding hands should be easy enough. Kissing is-” He cuts himself off, cursing himself for bringing it up.

Jason’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth only for a shrill ring to sound from his jacket pocket. They both jump apart as if they’ve been electrocuted. 

“It’s Babs,” Jason says. “They need backup after all.”

“Oh. We should go then,” Tim says, not quite sure whether he’s feeling relieved or disappointed. 

They manage to gather all of the surprise clones and guide them to Gotham park where they eventually dissolve into new plant growth in peace, but Tim admittedly was distracted throughout most of it. 

_ Kissing _ , he’d think. _ Kissing. Kissing. Kissing _ .    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!  
> You can also find me screaming about fandom stuff at  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/glaciiya)


End file.
